Oh How I Loathe Thee
by Lady Lauren
Summary: A collection of Code Geass one-shots and possible two-shots about the love-hate relationships, friendships, and humor all mixed into one. Pairings will vary as time goes on. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! I'm so excited to tell you about this…er…collection? Yeah, that's what it's called. I've been working on it for awhile and I have a strong belief that it's going to be pretty good. These one-shots and possibly two-shots will mostly be centered around two or three characters at a time with a various theme, whether they be based off episodes from the series or ideas that just pop inside my head. I'm not sure which pairing overpowers the rest but I'll try to be fair with character appearances.

Now as you all should know, I don't own Code Geass. This sentence is necessary for me _not_ to get sued for all I'm worth (which isn't a lot, I'll be the first to admit) so that's why I must type this painful sentence all the time. Enough of that enjoy! =]

**

* * *

Oh How I Loathe Thee**, a Collection of Code Geass one-shots

_Chapter 1_

_**Title:**__ Someone's in the Kitchen with Kallen…_

_**Pairing: **__Kallen & Lelouch_

_**Theme: **__Cooking_

_**Summary:**__ It's someone's birthday among the Black Knights and Kallen gets the sudden urge to bake…at 3 am. That just so happens to be the time that our favorite masked hero wakes up to make himself a snack. How convenient._

* * *

All she had to do was close her eyes and welcome the sleep that she felt she deserved after a hard day at work. That's all she had to do. But why didn't her body comply with her decision? She was ready for a soothing dream of whatever her mind could muster. She was ready to sleep for a good seven to eight hours and wake up well rested but she just couldn't catch it. It was out of her reach and that frustrated her to end.

With a huff, Kallen sat up and lightly scratched her scalp. She ran her fingers through unkempt red hair and slid back her sheets as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stretched and walked over to her cell phone that was sitting by an outlet, charging. She unplugged the device and slid the screen up, watching as it lit up.

_3:03 am_

She snarled at the numbers and began browsing throughout her phone. That's when she noticed an alert. She scrolled over to the calendar and saw that someone's birthday was today.

"Tamaki huh?" she sighed and sat down on her bed, phone still in hand. It was tradition in the Black Knights that a small party would be thrown for whoever had a birthday. A cake would be bought since most of the Black Knights were soldiers not bakers. But Kallen couldn't deny herself the opportunity to see if she still had the wits and the sanity to whip up something in the kitchen.

"Cookies, maybe?" she pondered. She stood up to plug her phone back into the charger and slid on her slippers which just so happened to match her pajamas, which consisted of a light pink tank top and shorts with black, red, and pink hearts on them. She walked out of her room and down the long corridor taking various turns until she reached the kitchen.

It was pitch-black, as she expected. Finding the light switch, she turned it on and walked inside. The room was pretty big with a large countertop, a small table with two chairs in the center, an oven-stove combo, microwave, cabinets, a sink, dish washer, refrigerator, and freezer room full of meats, ice cream, and other frozen treats. They might be knights for justice but they have to have their ice cream too.

Feeling a tad bit nostalgic, Kallen reached for one of the white aprons hanging on its designated hook and quickly slid it over her head and tied it in the back. She walked about the kitchen, opening up random cabinets until her eyes fell upon the familiar package of _Betty Crocker Sugar Cookie Mix_. She smiled and grabbed it, closing the cabinet and leaning on the door. She read over the package seeing that she needed one stick of butter or margarine and one egg.

"That's all? Seems simple enough." She shrugged and walked over to the stainless steel fridge and opened up the door, peering inside. She let the cool air brush against her body, giving her chills as she scanned through it.

"Where the heck are the butter and eggs? All I see is alcohol." She grumbled thinking of the birthday boy in question. Once she pushed back all the bottles of brew, she spotted a lonely carton of eggs sitting way in the back. She smiled and picked it up in her hands, holding it close to her chest as she continued searching for the other item.

"Don't tell me we're all out…" she whispered to herself as she began to grow impatient with looking.

"Kallen?" she heard her name and jumped, almost losing the eggs in the process. She fumbled with the carton out of surprise and breathed a sigh of relief when they were still intact. She quickly turned around to be met by the face of a sleepy looking Lelouch. It was strange seeing her leader/ex-classmate in such a way. He almost looked like a child who had woken up suddenly. She smiled slightly at the sight.

"Lelouch? What are you doing in here?" she asked, breaking away from her previous thoughts. He gave a small laugh and walked over to her.

"I could be asking you the same thing." She grunted at his response and walked over to the counter to put the eggs next to the package of mix. She quickly passed him and returned to searching for the ingredient, almost ignoring him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, strolling up beside her while looking into the fridge as well. Kallen swallowed hard as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Butter." She said. He smirked at her and reached up to a little compartment on the door. The slot read 'butter.' Kallen momentarily sweat dropped at the situation and growled as Lelouch offered the wrapped substance to her. She begrudgingly took it and frowned at him. He shrugged and closed the refrigerator and began leaning on it, watching Kallen as she went to work.

She walked to various parts of the kitchen, pulling out everything that she needed, according to the directions. Before her sat a medium sized bowl, wooden spoon, a stick of butter, a carton of eggs, a baking sheet, and a spatula. Reading over the back of the package again she walked over to the oven and pressed a button that read '_Preheat_.' After pressing a series of numbers, she returned to her ingredients. She was unable to ignore the pair of eyes she felt watching her.

"Why are you in here?" she asked, turning to the black haired boy. He smirked and ran a hand through ravenous hair, his eyes never leaving her. Feeling self-conscious, she turned back to her current project, aware the fact that he was walking over to her.

"I'm not allowed to get a snack?" he asked, his back pressed against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze was forward as Kallen ripped off the top of the package and poured the dry ingredients into the bowl.

"I never said that." She replied, giving him a sideward glance. His gaze fell on the carton of eggs so he reached for him. Kallen looked up from her directions as Lelouch pulled out a bowl and opened up the carton of eggs and held one in his hands. She watched as he gently tapped the egg on the side of the bowl and expertly cracked it with one hand.

"How do you do that?" she asked, absentmindedly. She immediately regretted asking that question.

'_I guess that's one of the reasons they tell you to think before you speak.'_ She thought to herself.

"Would you like for me to teach you?" he offered. Kallen nodded uneasily and took an egg in her hand as did he.

"You just tap the egg on the bowl until you hear the shell crack. And then with a firm but gentle grip…" he paused and cracked it in half and watched as it fell into the bowl and merged with the other one.

"You pull the two halves of the shell apart." He finished. Kallen looked a tad bit confused as she turned to her own egg. She was so used to using two hands. Lelouch sensed her feelings and smiled.

"Let me help you." He pulled up behind her and placed a hand over hers and guided her through it. She blushed deeply when his chest hit her back.

"Uh, you just t-tap it right?" she stammered, feeling extremely uncomfortable being this close to him.

"Yeah, and then you pull it apart." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wishing for this moment to be over soon. That's when she heard the shell crack and yolk fall into the mix.

"You always were a fast learner." He smirked and returned to his previous position. She stared at the bowl in awe and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." She whispered to him. He nodded in acknowledgement and pulled open one of the drawers and grabbed a whisk.

"Who are the cookies for? Zero?" he teased, as he began to whisk the two eggs quickly. Kallen snorted, unwrapping the butter onto a plate before slipping it into the microwave to be softened.

"They're certainly not for Lelouch if that's what you think." She retorted. She entered ten seconds on the microwave. Lelouch reached into the cabinets for salt and pepper and put a dash of each into the egg mixture before putting them back.

"So they _are_ for Zero." She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, they're for Tamaki." She spat. She turned around and pulled the butter out of the microwave and dumped it into the mixture.

"Tamaki? I had no idea you had those type of feelings for him." He teased again. He watched as Kallen's face turned a light shade of pink and she snapped her head in his direction, her red locks swinging about her face.

"It's his birthday today. That's why. Plus I couldn't get to sleep so…" her voice trailed off as she took the wooden spoon and began to stir up everything in the bowl.

"So that's the real reason you're in here. You couldn't just bake cookies for a fellow comrade out of the goodness of your heart Kallen?" Kallen rolled her eyes and bit back the urge to smack him with her utensil.

"Why do you enjoy teasing me so much Lelouch?" she asked, not bothering to look up at him. He wore a thoughtful expression. He had already pulled out a frying pan and turned the stove on and walked over to another cabinet and came back with a can of spray.

"Well?" Kallen asked again, felling irritated. Lelouch returned to her side and sprayed the inside of the pan and waited for it to get hot enough.

"That is a question of yours that shall remain unanswered, I'm afraid." She snarled at him and pulled the spoon out of the cookie dough and began to pick off what was left on the spoon.

"You don't look the type to lick the spoon." He commented. Kallen shrugged and got off all that she wanted before laying it in the sink and wiping her hands off on her apron.

"I don't look like a lot of things." She retorted, taking the cooking spray from his side and spraying some on the sheet, noting at the sound of the oven beeping. The preheating was done. Kallen began getting pieces of dough to roll into balls before placing them on the baking sheet.

Lelouch looked over at her and admired her work. Each piece of dough looked almost exactly the same size and they were spread out evenly so they wouldn't be stuck together once they flattened out in the oven.

"I take it that you're experienced with cooking." He assumed, dumping the eggs into the hot pan. Kallen looked up from her work to see Lelouch looking down at his frying eggs.

"Uh, I guess so." She shuffled nervously, picking the dough off her fingers. She smiled, looking at her work. There were at least fifteen balls of dough on the sheet.

"You're going to need more than fifteen cookies don't you think?" he said, looking over the baking sheet as well. Kallen gave him a tired look and ignored his comment while opening the oven and sliding the sheet in.

"They're for Tamaki and he can share if he wants to. Knowing him, Zero will probably be getting some since they're best buds and all." She smirked, approaching the microwave, planning to use it as a timer for the cookies. She punched in eight minutes and forty-five seconds.

Kallen watched as he finished frying his eggs and slid them onto a plate. He looked so dignified even without the mask and just looking at him like this cleared any doubts she had about him being the real Zero.

"Like what you see?" he remarked, running a hand through his hair. Kallen blush profusely and tore her gaze away from him. He smirked and sat the plate down on the table.

There was a silence between that unnerved Kallen. She looked down at her hands to see them still covered in the sugary dough. She sucked in her teeth and stood up from her leaning position and proceeded to walk over to the sink.

"I have to get this dough off my hands." She murmured lightly. Unbeknownst to her, Lelouch heard her and devised a plan inside of that sick mind of his that he knew would shake the Guren pilot up for sure.

As she walked passed him to get to the sink he wrapped his fingers around her small wrist and gave a slight tug. She looked surprised by his actions and arched an eye brow at him. He merely gave her a devilish grin to which her eyes widened.

"L-Lelouch what are you doing?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper.

It was then that he raised her fingers to his mouth and began to eat the dough off them, one by one. A shuddering chill raced throughout Kallen's body as he did this. Her heart was pounding as she gave in to the blush that had probably reached her forehead by now.

"Not bad Q-1." He remarked with a triumphant grin on his face as he released her wrist and stood before her, his amethyst eyes shining with mischief. Kallen gave him a hard glare before staring at her fingers. They were slightly red at the tips.

'_He likes seeing my reaction. That's why he constantly teases and puts me in awkward situations.'_ She concluded, not daring to look up at him.

'_Two can play that game, Lulu.'_ She sneered at him silently. He still wore that innocent look as if he hadn't done anything wrong, and in his book, he probably hadn't. But Kallen knew better and she knew Lelouch well enough to know that this was just another way to leave her flustered. She brushed it off temporarily and turned away from him to wash her hands. A small wave of fatigue washed over her as she suppressed a yawn.

Lelouch sat in one of the chairs and picked at his fried eggs. Kallen gave him a glance and was reminded of how he used to look at Ashford. On most days, he would be in the Student Council room just thinking, oblivious to the world around him. She smiled, thinking of how things used to be. She shook the thought from her head and decided that she wanted to frost the cookies as well.

"You want to help me put frosting on them?" she asked, snapping him out of his blank stare. She gave him a hesitant smile. He gave her a strange look before he nodded in agreement. He stood and placed his half eaten 'snack' on the counter before he reached into the cabinets for icing. It was vanilla.

"How boring." He muttered. Kallen count onto his statement and began searching for food coloring.

"No one said they all had to be white." She grinned. He nodded.

Soon the microwave timer went off and Kallen pulled the perfectly circular cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter to cool. In the meantime, Lelouch started mixing various colors in with the frosting like red, blue, green, and yellow. Once the cookies had cooled off, they began frosting them. They were on they're fifth one when Kallen started yawning.

"Someone's sleepy." He commented. Kallen nodded, rubbing her eyes sleepily. He placed one more cookie on the rack before picking up another one. Kallen reach over to grab another one to frost.

"This is the last one, then I'm going to sleep." She moaned. That's when she noticed she left her butter knife back on the counter by the sink. She lazily got up and went up to get it. Luckily there was a bowl of blue frosting sitting there also so she decided to stay there and let Lelouch finish the others at the table.

"I'm surprised at you Kallen." He started. She looked up in slight confusion.

"Oh?" she replied. He nodded, continuing the spread the yellow frosting across the surface of the cookie.

"But I guess that's me just underestimating you, right?" he gave a laugh, waiting for her response. When he didn't get one he turned to see her leaning against the counter, butter knife still in her hands.

"Kallen?" he asked, but receiving no answer. He stood up to see if she was alright but was met by her sleeping form. He smiled warmly and gently took the knife out of her hands and turned to put it in the sink. That's when he heard a soft thud and turned to her head resting on the counter.

"That's going to hurt in a few hours." He murmured. He decided the best thing to do was to take her back to her room where she could get some sleep. Easier said than done. It wasn't that Kallen was heavy, she actually pretty light.

Lelouch just wasn't cut out for_ that_ type of act of kindness. Either way, he made it but not without breaking out into a sweat. He gently placed Kallen down on her bed and watched as she slept peacefully. He pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair. She twitched slightly to which he smiled and left the room.

* * *

Kallen woke the next morning at about nine fifteen, still hoping to get some more sleep. But alas she had morning duties that she had to attend to. She couldn't ignore the slight pain in her head as she sat up. Shaking it off, she got out of bed and began to get ready. She looked over at her nightstand and noticed a familiar looking cookie sitting on what looked like a note.

It was neatly frosted with white frosting and had the words 'My Q-1' written in red frosting. She blushed at the gesture, picking up the cookie and the note in her hands.

'_You're quite the chef. The cookies taste better than the dough. Don't worry, I frosted the rest of them and left a note for Tamaki from you. But he'll only be getting thirteen of them. As always you did an excellent job Q-1._

_Zero_

_P.S. – I'll be waiting for your reaction._

Kallen smiled and looked at the cookie. She was tempted to eat it but decided against it seeing as it now held sentimental value to her. Placing it back on the nightstand along with the note, she returned to getting ready for another long day.

_**FIN**_

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Was it a good way to start off? I hope so. The inspiration for this one-shot actually came from me having the urge to bake some cookies and yes, I used the Betty Crocker Sugar Cookie Mix (Which I don't own). It's remarkable how easy it was to make. I actually wrote this in between breaks like when the over was preheating and when the cookies were in the oven baking. I made about 26 of them but I decided that fifteen was enough.

So what about Lelouch and Kallen? Were they at all OOC? I'm sorry if they were to you, just let me know! I'm not too sure when I'll be posting the next one since this was kind of long. Once I get in the mood, I just can't stop. If you have any requests, just let me know. I'm open to any suggestions of any pairings just as long as they're not yaoi or yuri (not comfortable with that). Thanks for reading!

Lady Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I'm back again! This is the second one as you can obviously tell. Again, I am very excited. I don't know what it is but I just can't contain myself whenever I put something on . Oh well. I have other news, I'll be doing a review reply after every chapter. I've always wanted to do it for some reason so here goes!

The Pink Martini: I'm glad you liked it. I agree, Lelouch is a sly devil but you can't help but love him. Kallen is a fun character to write and read about. You always anticipate what she's gonna do when it concerns Lelouch.

Icarus923: Thanks, I thought it was cute too. Sorry, but this one's not C.. But there will be one in the near future.

Sakuramsm: Glad you liked it and thanks for reading it. I hope this update was soon enough for you.

Surukii-hi: It's funny that you commented about the time you sent the review. I nearly had a heart attack when my phone vibrated telling me that had sent me a review alert. Hah, anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. Yes, Kallen is an easy character to play with.

P.S.- I ate all the cookies. XD

Yamiro: Sorry but it's just a one-shot. Although I am thinking about continuing it somehow and turning it into a comedy. But I am glad you enjoyed it.

Energyball: Hey thanks for reading. I actually took your request with this next story here. I hope you like it. This is a very fun pairing to write about.

Well that's it for the review replies. Back to business. I don't own Code Geass. Now excuse me while I go crawl in my little corner and sulk. =( Lol. Enjoy!

(For those who don't know, AU translates into Alternate Universe. Don't want to confuse anyone.)

**

* * *

**

Oh How I Loathe Thee, a Collection of Code Geass one-shots

_Chapter 2_

_**Title: **__Forced Solitude_

_**Pairing: **__Suzaku & Kallen_

_**Theme: **__Friendship/Hate_

_**Summary: **__[AU]__Milly can't help but notice the hostility that Kallen shows toward Suzaku. She feels bad for the poor boy whenever the red-head lashes out at him. So she devises a flawless plan to boost their on the rock relationship. Oh boy…_

* * *

Wincing as the book collided with the boys' skull then crash to the floor, Milly sighed as Kallen stomped out of the Student Council room with anger in each step. She watched as Suzaku rubbed his throbbing head and bent down to pick up the book before leaning back in his chair and giving the ceiling a confused look. Everyone else gave the brunette an odd stare before returning to their regular duties. But Milly wasn't as lax about the situation.

'_Something is definetly going on between those two.'_ She thought to herself. She gave Suzaku one last look before turning her attention back to the door where Kallen disappeared behind moments before. She brought a thoughtful finger to her chin while taking her usual seat on the long rectangular table. She pondered the thought of Kallen hating Suzaku with a passion.

'_No, she doesn't hate him…but why is she so…angry with him all the time?'_ she looked at Suzaku again. His face was blank, still looking upwards. He looked as if he were contemplating something. She knew the boy to be a tad bit naïve, caring, understanding, and a little too sweet for his own good. She, of course, thought him to be absolutely adorable and couldn't understand why Kallen could be so hateful to someone as nice as him.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a sigh and footsteps heading towards the door. Lelouch walked out of the room without so much as a goodbye, looking as passive as ever. Although he never told them, they all knew he was going to calm Kallen down. She smirked at the thought. He was one of the main reasons why the girl could be so riled up yet he was the only one who could calm her down.

Her relationship with the Lelouch had been rocky at first, but overtime they grew to understand each other and had developed a unique bond. As Milly scrunched her eyebrows together, she began comparing the two. Kallen and Lelouch to Kallen and Suzaku. She remembered Kallen and Lelouch talking to each other often. They were always stimulating conversations that remained calm and steady.

But when she switched to Kallen and Suzaku, she always remembered something being thrown, someone being hit, and someone storming off. The two had conflicting views that the blond didn't understand. She leaned back on the table and sighed. She swung her legs over the edge and tried to think of a solution that would put an end to the constant bickering. That's when it hit her.

'_That's it! They never really had time to get to know each other like Lulu and Kallen did!'_ she beamed and jumped off the table with new found confidence and that signature grin of hers that put every student council member on edge.

"I've got the perfect plan."

* * *

Kallen sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was in its usual style but had more of a delicate touch to it. He facial features had changed but not much. The evident gloss of her pink lips gave her a nervous knot in her stomach as did the eyeliner and light pink eye shadow. She resorted to grinning slightly before stepping away from the mirror.

Only thirty minutes earlier had she been in her room sprawled out on her mattress taking a refreshing nap when she received a call from Milly. Hesitant, and slightly drowsy, she answered to find out that she was needed at the school for a small get together between members. Kallen scoffed at the idea but didn't let the blond know about her distasteful attitude. But she nearly hung up when she received the orders to dress nicely but not too formal.

The red-head didn't mind looking nice, even fact she had a certain pride when it came to the way she looked. But she didn't like being a spectacle for others especially since she knew full well that her body was quite the sight. Putting all that aside she wanted to look her best even if it was only for one evening with her peers. She decided to wear a red v-neck top with buttons that went down the center, which were unbuttoned. Underneath that was a black spaghetti strap shirt to keep eyes from wandering.

Fitting nicely around her waist was a plaid black and red skirt. It was a few centimeters longer than the standard issue Ashford skirt, but short nonetheless. Both the shirt and the skirt showed off her figure quite well but still gave her that look of modesty. To complete the look, she added a pair of dark red, almost burgundy, knee socks and simple black heels with one strap that tied across the top of her foot.

Doing one last inspection, she grabbed her black purse and slung it over her shoulder before leaving her room and starting for the door. She gave her mother a small wave and walked out of the house and onto the main street. It was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night but she didn't mind. The one thing that bothered her was how Milly seemed to come out of nowhere with this event.

'_I hadn't heard her mention it before…something doesn't seem right…'_ Kallen pondered slightly as that knot she felt in her stomach tightened. Brushing the thought off, she tried to think of the positive as the school came into view. No matter how much she tried to get rid of the uneasiness she felt, it wouldn't go away.

'_She told us to meet on the roof of the building…now that's strange.'_ As she ascended the stairs, more and more thoughts clashed inside of her mind until she gave a huff and pushed them all to the back of her head. She was going to let her bad feelings subside and try to enjoy this night with her classmates. She didn't know how many more times they would get to interact like this before Milly graduated and left them.

"Kallen! I'm glad you could make it." Milly approached her from the door that led to the roof. The red-head smiled as she let Milly hug her. Her blond hair was combed neatly and pulled back into a low ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She wore a blue dress that stopped just below the knew and a pair of silver slides.

"Hello Madam President." Kallen greeted her with a smile.

"Wow, you look nice. Going on a date?" Milly teased with a playful grin. Kallen blushed light before laughing at the joke.

"Come on, Suzaku's already here." Milly dragged the girl up the remaining steps and to the door that the party was being held in. Kallen inwardly growled at the sound of Suzaku's name. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself for an unpleasant evening. Milly opened the door and stepped onto the roof with Kallen close behind. The sun was still in a high position and didn't seem like it would setting for another hour and a half.

"Suzaku! Look who's here!" The green-eyed boy turned at the sound of his name and saw Kallen and the President standing before him, Kallen with a less than enthusiastic frown on her face. He gulped slightly as the two women approached him.

"Hi Kallen." He said with a wave. She gave him a knowing glance then crossed her arms over her chest before averting her gaze to the floor.

"Suzaku." She muttered slightly. Milly only grinned from beside the red-head and took that as her cue to leave. She snickered inwardly at how great her plan was.

"Well, I'm going back to the door to wait for everyone else to arrive." She said cheerfully before dashing to the door and closing it, them unaware of the odd clicking noise it made.

Kallen shifted uncomfortably as a short gust of wind picked up, causing her hair to temporarily blind her. She brushed some of it behind her ear before walking up to the stone railing of the roof. Sighing, the leaned on it and looked down at the empty school grounds. She felt eyes on her that she couldn't ignore and it bothered her.

"So how are you doing, Kallen?" Suzaku asked as he too leaned on the railing, a few feet away from him. She gave him a sideward glance before snorting with a smirk adorning her features.

"Don't pretend like we're being civil Suzaku." She scolded him. He looked at her strangely.

"Why not?" he asked out of innocent curiosity. She gave him a light glare with a small frown as she turned around to face him.

"Because we're not and you know that." She defiantly crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to retaliate.

"We can at least try, right?" he offered, taking a step towards her. She stubbornly turned away and looked at the door.

"I don't see that point. We come from two completely different sides of the world." She said in a low voice that he could barely hear.

"Maybe it's time we tried to meet at the center. You know, gain some kind of understanding." He offered. Kallen looked at him warily before dropping her arms down to her sides. She sighed, giving in slightly before giving him a straight face.

"Fine, but can we do it somewhere else? I'm sure everyone else is going to be getting here pretty soon." She explained. He grinned somewhat as they both approached the door.

"What? Do I embarrass you or something?" he asked teasingly. Kallen shot him a nasty glare before reaching for the doorknob.

"It has nothing to do with you." She spat before turning the doorknob, expecting it to open. But when it didn't she gave it an odd stare and continued to twist the knob in frustration.

"If it has nothing to do with me, then open the door." He responded. Kallen snapped her head back in his direction with a frown on her face.

"It's not opening." She responded. He walked up to the door as she stepped back and tried to open just like she had, but to no avail. He tried to push it open with his shoulder but the door wouldn't budge. Kallen stared incredulously at the door before clenching her fists at her sides.

"She locked us up here!" She shouted with anger in her voice. Suzaku mentally cringed at her outburst and rested his head on the door.

"This is going to be a long night…" he whispered as Kallen continued to rant from behind him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

A/N: You guys are probably hating me for this right now and I'm sorry. But I have a liable excuse for stopping it right here. You see I was writing and writing and soon this story became longer than intended so I decided to make this one of the possible two-shots. I'm sorry! I feel horrible about leaving you with this cliffhanger. Please don't hate me but hate my inability stop writing! Anyway, did you like it? I hope so.

The inspiration for this story came from stage 19. After watching I felt as if Suzaku and Kallen didn't get as much screen time as they deserved and I decided to add Milly in there for the heck of it because she's a lovable character what with her schemes and events and things. Also I always thought that Lelouch and Kallen had a unique bond when they were at school so I decided to add that in there as well.

This is it for now, again I apologize for leaving you hanging like this. Heh, the second part should be up soon after a couple more one-shots so please wait for it. As always, thanks for reading and please do voice any comments, questions, and concerns.

Lady Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! I'm back and all that jazz. I'm on a sugar high and this idea came to me while I was eating some candy and my tooth starting hurting really bad, I know it's sad. But anyway, here are the review replies:

Energyball: You're very welcome and thanks for your review. I love Suzallen as well and I wish there were more fanfics for this pairing. I'm glad you liked me adding Milly. She does add a certain spice to every story that she's in.

Worker72: I don't plan on having Suzaku or Kallen killing each other (although it is possible…) so don't worry about that. As for your suggestion I think it's a good plot and I'll definetly consider it. Thanks for your review!

The Pink Martini: I'm glad you love this pairing. It makes it so much easier to write. I know I was excited when I published the first half and I'll be even more excited when I publish the second half. Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Oh How I Loathe Thee**, a Collection of Code Geass one-shots

_Chapter 3_

_**Title: **__Why Dentists Hate Doctors_

_**Pairing: **__Lelouch & C.C._

_**Theme: **__Humor_

_**Summary: **__[AU] When Lelouch confronts C.C. with a problem that's been troubling him, it results in him being called an ass multiple times and her remaining calm throughout the entire conversation even though he shoots a threat her way._

* * *

The sun was barely grazing the horizon when Lelouch stalked out of his private office and locked the door behind him. After roughly stuffing his keys in his pocket, he proceeded to march down the quiet hallway with anger in each step. Yes, it was easy to say that Lelouch Lamperouge, amazing dentist, was angry. More than angry; he was enraged.

Before starting a riot, Lelouch decided that the safest thing to do was to confront his current dilemma head on. So he walked passed the waiting room, full of empty chairs and old magazines, and to the door at the end of the hallway. With a grunt, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open, making sure that his presence was known. He glared down at the woman sitting before him, seemingly oblivious to his sudden appearance.

"C.C." he growled out. Still no indication that she knew he was in the same room as her.

"What do you want, Lelouch?" she asked while maintaining her ever stoic expression.

"You obviously have a hearing problem." he said as he leaned against the doorframe with an evident frown on his face.

"Oh?" she started, never looking up from her paperwork. He nodded while staring about the room at the many decorations of the ridiculous looking Pizza Hut mascot.

"Yes. Because if you could hear, I wouldn't be over here telling you for the umpteenth time to stop giving the patients freaking diabetes on a stick." he spat. She merely gave him a glance and smirked.

"I can hear perfectly. I just have a problem with obeying orders from an incompetent ass." he snarled at her. "I don't know if you've been to the doctor in a while but it is tradition to give a lollipop to cooperative patients. Who am I to deny my paying customers such a luxury?" she shrugged, returning to her writing.

"You forget that your paying customers are mine as well." he stated.

"I don't see what the problem is." she responded.

"The problem is every so often they come to me with toothaches and cavities from your blasted candies. It's bad enough that they don't listen to me when I tell them to go easy on the sweets then you come and encourage them to further destroy their teeth." he explained. The green-haired doctor swiveled in her chair to face him and scoffed.

"Why are you complaining? You're getting money for every one of them that comes in, aren't you?" she asked, a smug expression playing on her features.

"That's not the point. Money from the pain of the people is money that I don't want." he stated with a proud face.

"My, how you sound like Suzaku." he scoffed and turned away. "You're one to talk about me giving out suckers when that nurse of yours, Cecile, send patients in here every week with her ridiculous concoctions. What was it yesterday? Peanut butter and cheese sandwiches with tomatoes? I don't think I've ever used the stomach pump so many times." C.C. spat with a triumphant grin.

"Give her a break. She's going to culinary school to become a chef." he explained with a strained sigh.

"Tell her not to quit her day job." She scoffed. Lelouch gave her a disappointed glare.

"The exact comment I'd expect from a witch." he said with a smirk.

"Likewise, ass." she returned it.

"So I'm an ass?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Shouldn't come as a surprised after all these years." she shrugged.

"Explain." Lelouch demanded.

"Very well. Kallen, could you come here for a minute?" C.C. called from her office. Lelouch stood there with a surprised expression.

"Why are you bringing Kallen into this?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see." she smirked, giving Lelouch a sinking feeling as the red head stepped into the office adorned in her nurse's uniform.

"What is it? Oh, hey Lelouch." she waved with a small smile.

"Kallen, if you could use one word to describe Lelouch, what would it be?" Kallen gave a thoughtful expression before she answered.

"An ass. Why?" she asked, leaning against C.C. desk, giving both of them an odd stare.

"My point exactly." Lelouch just stood there with his mouth slightly opened and a stunned look in his amethyst eyes. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That explains nothing other than the fact that you two actually agree on something." he said, giving them both a cold stare.

"Kallen?" C.C. looked at the blue-eyed nurse expectantly.

"I'll explain then. Your snide comments and sarcastic remarks are annoying and down right rude. Heck, if you didn't show your sensitive side to Nunally I would be forced to believe that you didn't have one and you would be placed in the heartless bastard category like Lloyd." Kallen concluded, now standing before the raven-haired man.

"So, just because I'm witty and sarcastic, that qualifies me as an ass?" he asked.

"Yes." Kallen nodded.

"Your logic is ridiculously humorous." he scoffed. She glared at him and smacked his arm.

"Ow!" he shouted in protest, rubbing his arm.

"It's comments like that!" she spat. He ignored it and continued to nurse his arm.

"When are you going to stop abusing me?" he asked roughly.

"When are you going to stop being an ass?" she shouted while throwing her hands up in frustration. "This conversation is pointless. If you need me I'll be out front. Oh, and if I hit you too hard, please let me know so I can tend to your wound 'Oh Great Delicate' one." she bowed mockingly before leaving the two alone.

"That was cute." C.C. commented, returning to her obviously important paperwork once more.

"Back to business, witch. If I have to come over here again, it's not going to be pretty." he spat.

"Oh, was that a threat?" she teased.

"Consider this your last warning." he snarled before leaving and slamming the door behind him. The green haired woman smiled as she finished the last line on her candy order form.

* * *

A/N: And that's my LelouchxC.C. story. Sorry that it wasn't romantic, I just don't see them having a steady relationship. But they are fun. C.C. is just hilarious and I couldn't resist giving her the role as the unemotional doctor who hands out sugar sticks to the patients she shares with Lelouch. And Lelouch, well…he just fit.

I also apologize about the light Lloyd and Cecile bashing. I love both characters to death and I had to use Cecile's horrible cooking and Lloyd's rude tude. Well, I guess that's it for now. I'm still thinking about the next one and what it should be about. If you have any suggestions or requests, please let me know. Chapter 5 will be the second part of _Forced Solitude_, my Suzallen two-shot. As always, thanks for reading!

Lady Lauren


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! It hasn't been too long has it? Well here's an update on things. I'm almost finished with the rest of the Suzallen two-shot so I'll wait a couple of days before giving that to you. Other than that I'm almost fresh out of ideas. This one came to me out of nowhere but I thought it would be funny so I hope you enjoy it! Now for the reviews:

Worker72: I thought it was funny too. And thanks for your suggestions! I appreciate them. I hope this one is a good one though. I take it that you like Shirley or she's one of your favorite characters. Personally I don't think they did the girl any justice in the series so she deserves some dedication. And that is a nice four-way confrontation.

Guibin: Hey thanks for your review! Lelouch was actually the dentist in the story. I'm sorry that you got confused. And I have absolutely no idea where people are getting the idea that he would be a doctor in an AU. That idea just popped into my head. I've never even seen the abridged episodes so I guess it's just coincidence. But thanks for reading.

You know, I forgot to do this last time and I feel horrible about it, so I'll do it twice to make up for last time.

I don't own Code Geass.

I don't own Code Geass. Wow, that hurt twice as much as usual…how tragic. But whatever, enjoy!

**

* * *

Oh How I Loathe Thee**, a Collection of Code Geass one-shots

_Chapter 4_

_**Title:**__ Awkward Moments_

_**Pairing: **__Shirley & Rolo_

_**Theme: **__Death/Humor_

_**Summary:**__ After entering the world of the non-living, Rolo thought that he would be free from all ties to the other world. Upon his arrival, however, he encounters a bitter girl who he ended to life of not to long before his own untimely death._

* * *

In all his wildest dreams, he had never expected his afterlife to be quite like this. Any normal person would've expected him to be in the fiery pits of Hell suffering a well deserved fate. Not in an endless void of white that completely surrounded him. He looked down at himself to realize he was wearing his Ashford uniform. It brought a grim smile to his face as nostalgia washed over him.

"Well, it looks like it's over for me." He said as he looked up at the white…whiteness. He sighed and looked down at his hands. The hands that ended so many lives in such a short lifetime. He gave a short laugh as a sad smile crept its way to his features. But then he heard laughter that didn't belong to him. Laughter that sounded oddly familiar. He whipped his head to come face to face with _her_.

There she stood. As lively as ever, as sporting her Ashford uniform with her bright orange hair in its usual style. The way she smiled at him unnerved him. But what was he afraid of, it's not like she could kill him. No, they were already dead. So why did he take a step back when she advanced on him.

"Hello there Rolo. It's been a while…a while since you shot me that is." She remarked, cutely tilting her head to the side and further making him uncomfortable. He swallowed hard on his saliva as beads of sweat began trailing down the sides of his face. "I just want to know why you did it…and how…" she brought a finger to her chin and set down with her legs folded beneath her.

He just stared at her, as if she were a monster about to devour him. She, however, laughed at his expression and snapped him out of his trance.

"Don't be so cautious. It's not like I'm going to plot my revenge against you or something. I've already forgiven you, plus we're dead so there's not much else I can do to you at the moment." She shrugged and began playing with her hair. He looked at her warily before giving in and sitting in front of her leaving about three feet between them.

He fiddled with his hands nervously. He didn't think you could get sweat palms once you died. He almost laughed, had he not been so uncomfortable under her innocent stare. Here he was, a trained assassin sitting in front of an bubbly school girl that he killed with his own two hands. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head to meet her gaze.

"You knew about brother's true identity. I knew you would get in the way of his plans. Even though you wanted to help, our mission had already been planned out." He explained. "And as for how, I had a geass that allowed me to freeze time within a radius of space so while you were standing still, I took your gun and shot you." He shrugged as she nodded in understanding.

"So you killed me for Lelouch's sake? I guess that makes sense, allow you could've just wounded me and I would've stayed my distance. I know how to take a hint." She grinned. He laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Shirley. I was just looking out for brother, that's all. He was my main priority." He clenched his fist and growled inwardly.

"Tell me, when was the last time you saw Lulu?" she asked, scooting forward slightly with a concerned look on her face.

"I saw him right before I died." He said.

"How'd you die?" she asked curiously.

"I was trying to save him. The Black Knights had betrayed him and I was planning his escape by using my geass. But every time I use it, my heart is affecting. So in the end, I died of heart failure. It's a really sad way to die if you ask me. But I guess I deserved worse." He shrugged.

"I see. So we both died while trying to protect to one we loved." She concluded. Shirley scooted behind him and leaned back so that her head was against his.

"We're a lot alike, you and I, huh?" he nodded his head and smiled.

_

* * *

Some months later…_

"Did brother really dress up like that?" Rolo asked the laughing girl in disbelief.

"Yep. Him, Suzaku, and Rivalz." Shirley explained as she told Rolo about the Cross Dressers Ball. Rolo was dumbfounded at her story that he almost lost his mind.

"I find that hard to believe. Did you participate as well?" he asked. She nodded reverently and went into the details about the event. How Lelouch was dubbed the name Luluko and all the girls who were dressed as guys (with the exception of Nina) attempted to court the poor boy.

"He hated every minute of it. But crazy stuff like that is what made the student council fun." She shrugged and hugged her knees close to her chest. With a sigh, the silence engulfed them once more. There was really nothing to do but sit around and talk. Every now and then someone would show up but then they would leave and go to their own place of rest. While Rolo and Shirley stayed together; Rolo having no place else to go and Shirley just being Shirley. Then they got an unexpected visitor.

"Someone's coming." Rolo exclaimed as they both stared at a series of flashing lights.

"Who do you think it's going to be this time? A soldier? A civilian?" she inquired, placing a finger to her chin. Rolo shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But we're going to find out soon." And he was right, but the person that stood before them was definitely not someone they had expected to see. It was shocking and sad to say the least.

"SUZAKU?!" They both shouted in disbelief. Said boy turned around to face his deceased peers.

"Shirley? And…Rolo…right?" the latter nodded while Shirley marched up to the boy with a frown adorning her features.

"Suzaku…don't tell me…you…" her voice trailed off as she looked down and sniffled.

"Yeah…I died." He admitted shamefully.

"But how?" Rolo asked. "What happened?" Suzaku developed a dark look in his eyes before he answered.

"Kallen happened." He replied bitterly. At the shocking realization, Shirley's eyes bugged out a second time.

"Kallen?! But why?" she asked in disbelief. Suzaku shrugged with a smile on his face. Shirley and Rolo looked at him strangely. He was known to be a happy person but this was pushing it.

"No worries, this is only temporary." He said, waving the thought off.

"What do you mean?" The both asked.

"Geass." He explained.

"Oh…"

"Well, I wish I could say I'll be seeing you guys later but…I can't. But don't worry, I'll send everybody your love." He said with a smile as his body began to fade away.

"Alright then. It was nice seeing you again Suzaku. Heh, don't be a stranger!" she joked. Rolo gave a small laugh as well. "Tell Lulu I said hello!" she gave one last shout before he disappeared.

'_If all goes well, you'll be able to tell him yourself.'_ Suzaku said regrettably to himself.

_

* * *

Two months later…_

"You know what I don't understand?" Shirley started, with a somewhat angry look on her face. "How good people like Princess Euphemia and I die after being shot one time but evil people like that Chinese guy, Mao, gets shot like 100 times and survives! What kind of sick logic is that?" she asked him. He shrugged and turned his attention to the flashing lights before them.

"Hey look, someone's coming. We haven't had any visits since Diethard." Rolo exclaimed. Shirley nodded and waiting as the light materialized into a person.

"I wonder why? Do you think the world is a more peaceful place?" she asked as she too waited.

"It should be, since I'm here now." That voice was all Shirley needed to hear before she rose to her feet and watched with anticipation as the familiar body of her long lost love appeared before her.

"L-l-lulu…?!" she hesitated, wondering of this was some kind of mind track.

"Big brother…?" Rolo called from beside her.

"Hello Shirley, Rolo. It's been awhile."

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I know it was a wacky idea but I couldn't resist. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus I always wondered what Shirley would say to Rolo if she got the chance to talk to him. I hope they weren't OOC or anything. Please let me know if they were. I added Suzaku in there just for the heck of it, I mean come on! He blew up! He had to go somewhere. And then the part with Euphie, Shirley, and Mao. Who else thinks that makes no sense at all? I mean seriously, Mao gets shot repeatedly and lives but after one bullet, Euphie and Shirley are down for the count.

I would've added Euphie into the mix but she didn't seem to fit. It would've been better if Suzaku didn't have that 'Live' thing but alls well that ends well. And this is the end so I'll see you next updated. As always, thank you for reading!

Lady Lauren


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about this taking so long. I feel extra bad about just leaving for a long period of time like that. I hope you won't hold this against me as a person or anything. But here's the second part. Now for the reviews:

Worker72: There wasn't too much loathing in the last one but if you squint you see Suzaku's bitterness towards Kallen. That counts for something right? And I agree that Cornelia's reaction would've been great if Zero would've been caught. Good thing C.C. was there.

MisterSP: Yeah, you're right about him being able to walk and all. I guess the CG girls get the short end of the stick.

Timisnotmyname: Glad you caught that typo. Haha! But that is kind of funny in a gross kind of way. Anyway, thank for the review!

Flashlight: Glad you like the one-shots. I'm thinking about continuing the first one. Tell me what you think or if you have a theme for me!

As always, I don't own Code Geass and probably never will. It belongs to its respective owners. Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Oh How I Loathe Thee,

a Collection of Code Geass one-shots

_Chapter 5_

_**Title:**__ Forced Solitude (Part 2)_

_**Pairing:**__ Suzaku & Kallen_

_**Theme:**__ Friendship/Hate_

_**Summary:**__ [AU] Milly can't help but notice the hostility that Kallen shows toward Suzaku. She feels bad for the poor boy whenever the red-head lashes out at him. So she devises a flawless plan to boost their on the rock relationship. Oh boy…_

* * *

After making a stop at the restroom to change into something more comfortable, Milly sauntered on into the student council room where Lelouch sat the table with his laptop in front of him. He looked for up an instant before returning his bored gaze back to the screen. Milly took her usual spot on the table while crossing her legs.

"Has anything happened yet?" she asked with peaked interest. Lelouch shook his head causing her to sigh and stare up at the ceiling.

"I still don't understand what you hope to gain from trapping them on the roof." He said, catching her gaze. She grinned wickedly at the statement and stood up from her lounging position.

"It's the power of friendship Lulu! Don't you see? If it worked with you and Kallen, I don't see why it won't work with the two of them." She shouted with excitement.

"You misunderstand the uniqueness of our relationship, Madam President." He started, spinning in his chair to face her. Milly gave him an arched eyebrow.

"How so?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kallen and I became friends because we found common ground…on our own. Something like that can't be forced. It takes time." He finished, turning back to the computer. Milly contemplated his words while she returned to her seat.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I rushed into things again." She grinned sheepishly. Lelouch sighed, typing something on the laptop. Unbeknownst to the couple on the roof, they were being spied on by their President and Vice President.

"This wouldn't be the first time. Let's just hope that they survive the night without killing each other." Lelouch ran a hand through his ravenous locks. Milly came up behind him to look at the screen.

"They're just sitting there. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" In his mind, Lelouch was calculating all the ways Kallen could harm Suzaku before the night was over. So far, he came up with 57 different methods she could use.

'_You don't know the severity of that question, do you Milly?'_

* * *

By the time that Kallen's rant had been reduced to a mere grunt ever few seconds, Suzaku had gone through every method he could think of for breaking down the door. But nothing seemed to be working. It was as if the door was literally nailed shut. He sighed, running a hand over his face while staring over at his pacing companion.

"She has some nerve doing this to us." He heard her say. He followed her movements with his eyes while sitting in front of the door with his leg propped up. Back and forth she paced with her arms at her sides and her fists clenched. Finally she stopped, with a hand resting on her forehead and a defeated look on her face.

"This is hopeless…" she sighed.

'_I agree.'_ Suzaku thought to himself. He wouldn't dare say that aloud, less he face her wrath. He noticed her eyes open and her body leaning towards the wall behind the door.

"What's that?" she asked to no one in particular. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Kallen walked behind the wall and emerged with a picnic basket in her arms and a note in her hands. Skimming over the words on the page, her anger was reignited.

"She _so_ planned this." Kallen growled, setting the basket in front of Suzaku. She tossed him the note then sat down in front of said basket, looking through its contents. Suzaku caught the note and began reading over the words.

_Dear Kallen & Suzaku,_

_If you're reading this then that means my plan is in motion. Everyone knows about the hostility between you two and we're sick of it. So tonight, I'm giving you a chance to make amends. Gain an understanding so that way it's not World War III every time you guys look at each other. Do this for me and everyone on the Student Council. Please?_

_Milly Ashford_

_P.S.- Everything in that basket is for BOTH of you to enjoy. I hope you like it!_

_P.S.S.- Oh yeah, I'm not going to unlock the door until you guys become friends! Good luck!_

His frantic green eyes scanned over the words repeatedly. He even went as far as to turning the note over to see if there was an extension of the message. Seeing nothing, the brown-haired boy sat the note down beside him and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked up at his companion to see her glaring at the inside of the basket, a frown adorning her features.

'_I can't believe this. Why am I getting punished just because Kallen hates me? What did I do?'_ he asked himself while running a hand through his curly locks. He looked up to see Kallen had stopped rummaging through the basket, her expression soft. Suzaku looked surprised at her sudden change in attitude.

"Milly's right. There is a lot of hostility between us and half the time I don't even know why. We need to work on it…me a little more so than you." She whispered the last part while switching her gaze to the side. Kallen was stubborn, Suzaku knew that much. The fact that she was admitting to that gave him a better understanding.

"So let's try to do this so we can go home, alright?" she finished with a determined look within her azure eyes. Suzaku swallowed inaudibly but nodded nonetheless. Kallen accepted the gesture then went back to looking through the basket.

"Wow, she went all out with this." The red head commented with wide eyes. Suzaku crawled next to her to look. Inside was a full course meal. There were two traditional Japanese style bento boxes. A wave of nostalgia washed over the two as Kallen pulled out everything.

"I didn't know Milly knew how to cook Japanese food." Suzaku said as he examined everything. He knew the student council president to be a good cook but this was exceptional, even for her. He concluded that she had someone help her.

'_No doubt Lelouch.' _He said, amused.

Kallen equally distributed the meals amongst them, even finding a thermal full of tea inside. It was obvious Milly had prepared for virtually everything when she planned her little scheme. Kallen took note not to be apart of one of these ever again. She sighed once everything was laid out and both of them sitting on the picnic blanket provided.

"I haven't had a bento in such a long time." Suzaku commented, happily breaking his chopsticks apart.

"Yeah, me nei…ther…" Kallen nearly caught herself as the brown-haired boy gave her an odd stare. "The maid at our house used to make them all the time but she's…gone now." She explained. Technically it wasn't a lie, she just didn't feel the need to go into detail.

"Itadakimasu…" Suzaku whispered, gaining a stare from Kallen. She smiled softly at the familiar phrase. She missed the Japanese lingo and longed to speak it but she couldn't, not in front of Suzaku lest he discover her secret.

They ate in silence for awhile, each stuck in their own thoughts. Kallen was reminiscing her childhood as she ate while Suzaku was thinking of the future and possibly how his days at school would be different now that he and Kallen were on…strange terms. But a lingering thought kept popping up in his mind.

"Kallen?" he started. She looked up from her dinner and gave him a look. "Why…why do we fight all the time?" he asked. She looked back down at her half finished bento, her eyebrows furrowed.

"We have ideals that clash with one another. Different versions of peace and how to get there." She spoke, her gaze focused on the pattern of the blanket. He was somewhat surprised by her answer but accepted it.

"In respect to Area Eleven." He said. Kallen's head whipped up at the sound of that Britannian issued name.

"Japan." She hissed. Suzaku looked taken aback by her correction. She seemed so angry about it too, like he had struck a nerve or something.

"I don't understand though. For as long as I've known you, you've been so defensive of the Japanese people. You're Britannian though." He said, confused. Kallen narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't understand how I can have more pride in my country than you and I'm not fully Japanese." Her glare intensified as a look of surprise fell over his features.

"You mean you're-"

"That's right. I'm a half-breed but I'll claim my Japanese side over my dirty Brit side in a heartbeat." She declared with pride blazing in her blue orbs. Suzaku took in her words with disdain. She was just like all the others, he thought. So prideful yet so blinded and not able to see the bigger picture.

"Kallen, you should consider what you're saying here." He suggested, his gaze firm and stern.

"Tch. I know what I'm saying Suzaku and I don't care. The Japanese have been oppressed for far too long and it's about time we started standing up for ourselves." She said. He frowned at her and sat his bento down, no longer feeling hungry.

"It will be seen as terrorism. You know that, don't you? It's better if we work with Britannia instead of against it." She scoffed and tossed her own bento down.

"Work with the bastards that took everything from us? Are you insane? No one in their right mind would do that. It's almost as bad as surrendering!" she half-yelled in response. He merely shook his head.

"The only results those who use violence will gain will be even more death and destruction. Fighting won't solve anything it…never mind…" his voice trailed off as he tried to get his emotions in check but Kallen was way passed that point already.

"No! Keep going! You brought this up! We're going to finish this right here and right now." She urged, her blue eyes lit up with determination. Suzaku took a moment to gather his thoughts and push all of his emotions away. But he was finding it to be difficult, seeing Kallen all riled up.

"By now we should know that fighting Britannian won't get us what we want, which is freedom. Starting some kind of revolution is an option but isn't the best option." He said. Kallen crossed her arms.

"Pray tell, what _is_ the best option then?" she glowered at him.

"Working through the system. Gaining status and changing Britannia from within. It's a better way to get results without the unnecessary some odd deaths." He explained.

"What? Like be an Honorary Britannian? That kind of logic is full of crap and you know it. The whole be a good citizen thing doesn't work; never has never will. No matter how many people actually _do_ adapt to that way of life they'll still get treated like yesterdays trash and even worse!" she yelled.

"Like fighting is any better! People die everyday because they want to see change. Change will never happen if they keep defying the government that controls them. Trying to take over with an iron fist and using unhanded tactics will never achieve anything. It'll only cause more despair for our people!" he shouted back.

"It gives them a fighting chance! Giving them an inkling of the Japanese pride that was striped away from them seven years ago. You of all people should understand that! You were the Prime Minister's son!" at that, the only sound that could be heard was Kallen's breathing. Suzaku became deathly still at her statement.

"…Prime Minister…Genbu Kururugi. My father…" he whispered out.

"Back then there was no one who had more faith and pride in Japan than-"

"He didn't commit suicide…" Suzaku whispered, obviously pained by the subject.

"Wha…"

"I killed him…with my bare hands…" Kallen blanched at his declaration, suddenly losing the spark she had at the beginning. The Japanese boy was deathly quiet as time ticked by. Kallen's gaze shot to the floor, unable to look at him.

"He was planning to hand Japan over to Britannia without even putting up a fight." He droned out, his green eyes dull.

"That's…that can't be true Suzaku." Kallen said, more to herself than him.

"How would you know? You weren't there. He said I didn't understand and that it was the best thing for the country. At that moment, stabbing him became like an impulse. I hadn't realized what I had done until the crime had been committed."

"I…regret what I did. But what he was doing wasn't right either. He wanted power and he was willing to crush anything and anyone who got in his way including our people. Sure he was flashy and made a good impression on the people but it was all an act to cover up what he was really doing."

Kallen remained silent, not knowing what to say in rebuttal to his confession. She swallowed hard, tasting the last bites of her bento into her throat. She shifted uncomfortably in this silence.

"Because of him, I decided that if Japan was to be freed from the hold that Britannia had on it, it would have be done non-violently. Otherwise the deaths of those who fought against it would be meaningless." He concluded. Kallen's eyes widened. He had definitely struck a nerve that time.

"If that's true then what about the deaths of those Japanese people who just wanted peace but weren't willing to fight? What about them?" she whispered, her tone oddly soft. Suzaku gazed at her melancholy state for a moment.

"Kallen…"

"What does the death of my brother mean then, huh? He was a law abiding citizen who never did anything wrong, yet he was killed in cold-blood by some Britannians who were looking for a good time! What about him?! Why'd he have to die?! He didn't…he didn't…" she sighed angrily as hot tears slid down her cheeks. She fiercely wiped them away, but they continued to fall.

"If working through the system is the right thing to do then where's my brother? Bring Naoto back if that's the case!" She yelled, the tears blinding her. Suzaku stared at the ground, his turn to be silent. He took in Kallen's words and how they countered his own.

"Nothing's fair in this life, I realize that. But kneeling down to Britannia and following their rules like my brother did, would be an insult to his death. I want to be apart of the generation that sets Japan free." She said, her tears dried on her cheeks. The wind picked up speed and brushed through their hair softly. Kallen sighed, gathering up the left over food and placing it back in the basket. Just as she was about to reach for his bento, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist gently.

"It's true that we don't see eye to eye. But we share the same vision of Japan and that's good enough for me." He started. Kallen's gaze remained on his unfinished bento as he continued. "I got to see a side of you I didn't know existed." Kallen chuckled at that.

"You have something about you that sparks something within me. I can't explain it." She chuckled lightly. Suzaku seemed to smile a bit.

"I…I like that side of you Kallen. It's like that's how you're supposed to be all the time. You're more charming and lively." He grinned. Kallen looked taken aback but soon gave him a sly look.

"Is that why you always start arguments with me? To get me all riled up?" she asked a wry grin playing on her features. He immediately pulled his hand back, embarrassed by her accusation.

"W-what? N-no! I mean…it's just…ah…" his voice trailed off. Kallen giggled into her hand and continued to pack up their dinner.

"I see why you and Lelouch get along so well." She mused as she lay back on the blanket. He watched as she closed her eyes, his gaze up towards to sky. Suzaku smiled at her peaceful look and laid back as well, fatigue taking over.

* * *

The next morning, back in the clubhouse, Milly was the first to awake. Sleeping in a chair had not been a comfortable experience and she stretched out her arms and legs. She yawned and combed a hand through her blond hair. Looking around she remembered what she was doing here in the first place.

"That's right! Suzaku and Kallen!" she exclaimed. Lelouch was also still there, asleep a few chairs down from her, laptop still catching surveillance on the other two council members. She walked over to the computer and pushed a button so the screen would pop up. The sight that she saw, however, was not the one she was expecting.

"Oh my…Lelouch! You've got to see this!" she shook him awake rapidly with a huge smile on her face. Lelouch groaned and pushed her persistent hand away. He looked from his folded arms and stretched just as she had down just moments before.

"Milly, I'm never doing this again." He grumbled, glaring at her through half-lidded eyes. She merely grinned.

"Never mind that! Look at the progress! I told you this was a good idea!" he cocked an eyebrow at her then looked at the screen. His eyes widened a fraction at what he saw.

From the angle of the camera that had been planted on the roof, both Suzaku and Kallen were lying on the blanket together. Suzaku had his arms wrapped around Kallen's slender form while her head was resting in his chest. Both of them were wearing peaceful expressions.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Lulu." Milly quirked as she patted him on the back. He laughed lightly, running a hand through his ebony locks.

"You can expect Suzaku to have a black eye on Monday." He declared, standing up from his chair. "Make sure you unlock the door to the roof."

_FIN_

* * *

A/N:All right, this has definitely been a long time coming, huh? I'm sorry it's taken so long I lost my muse for a while and couldn't seem to get it back. But it's here. Let me know if they're all in character. I didn't really know all that happened between Suzaku and his dad so I read the manga since the show didn't _really_ elaborate. But this is what I came up with so I hope you like. Thanks for waiting and reading!

Lady Lauren


End file.
